halofandomcom-20200222-history
Dadab
Dadab was an Unggoy with the rank of Deacon on board the Covenant missionary ship Minor TransgressionHalo: Contact Harvest, page 49 under the command of Kig-Yar Ship-mistress Chur'R-Yar. He was one of the small number of Unggoy able to apply for a Deaconship because of his intelligence. Biography Dadab had a friendly relationship with the Huragok on board Minor Transgression, Lighter Than Some, and learned a fair amount of Huragok sign language during their friendship.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 53-55 He was promoted to the rank of Deacon because of his above-average intelligence and he could both understand the Covenant Writs of Union and help explain them to others. While on the Minor Transgression, he was alarmed when the sensors registered what looked like millions of Forerunner artifacts. These were later proved to be the Humans, as they were the successors of the Forerunners. ''Rapid Conversion'' While Dadab was on board the Minor Transgression, they attacked several Human vessels, a course of action that resulted in the Minor Transgression's destruction. Dadab was the first member of The Covenant to see a human, and was being beat by the lone captain on the ship This End Up, however, Lighter Than Some ''killed the human with a rock that the Huragok was given by Dadab. Their attacks on Human vessels had attracted the attention of the ONI, Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne and (then) Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, who were under the command of Lieutenant Commander Jilan al-Cygni at the time and made an attack on the Covenant vessel. Dadab escaped the ship's destruction along with his friend, the Huragok, ''Lighter Than Some, who risked his own life to produce breathable methane for Dadab, to keep him alive on their journey. Dadab and Lighter Than Some were rescued by the Brute-controlled ship Rapid Conversion. While on board, Dadab was the ship's Deacon, preaching to the other Grunts on board the ship. He befriended one of the most promising members of his ministry, Bapap. His message of salvation through the Great Journey was not accepted by all the other Grunts, as he was often at odds with the grizzled Grunt Flim. He and Bapap fought the Humans on the Tiara, with Dadab staying by Bapap's side after he was injured. After Tartarus arrived and rescued Dadab, he asked Tartarus to help save his wounded comrade, who responded by shooting a spike into Bapap, killing him. This unexpected betrayal shocked the Deacon and began to instrument his hatred towards the Chieftain. Death Earlier in the Battle of Harvest, Dadab discovered that Lighter Than Some had committed several heresies by trying to make peace with the Humans, against the Prophet's orders. He tried to get Lighter Than Some to realize the error of his ways, but Lighter Than Some was unrepentant. Later, after Lighter than Some's killing by the Drone mechanics because of their jealousy of his abilities, Dadab flew into a rage at his friend's brutal murder, and shot down all the drones with a Plasma Pistol. He then swore to avenge his ally and stop all the senseless fighting by killing the Chieftain, Tartarus, who had started the fight with the humans. He managed to take his shields down with an overcharged Plasma Pistol shot, but failed to injure him. Tartarus charged Dadab and crushed him with the head of the Fist of Rukt. Dadab simply disappeared under the weight of the hammer with nothing left of him except a mess of pulp, so it seems his death was quick, at the very least. Dadab obviously knew that he was going to die, and wanted the humans to finish off Tartarus once his shields were down. Sergeant Johnson witnessed this spectacle and it puzzled him greatly, wondering why Dadab had shot Tartarus, because Johnson at first thought the shot was intended for him. Trivia *He is one of the three only known Grunts who utilized the overcharge of the Plasma Pistol, the other being Linglin and another one on the Pillar of Autumn who tried to take off Master Chief's helmet. *He was the only known Grunt able to communicate with a Huragok. *He and Pipit are the only known named Deacons. *Dadab's name is similar to the name of Tim Dadabo, who voiced 343 Guilty Spark in the Halo trilogy. List of appearances *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' Sources Related Pages *Bapap *Unggoy *Deacon *Yayap *Kwassass Category:Covenant Category:Unggoy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo: Contact Harvest